puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaku
Zaku is captain of the crew The Serpent Raiders on the Viridian Ocean. Beginings Zaku is a legendary pirate in the eyes of his friends. He has a legend. The legend of Zaku. When he first came into the pirate world, he moped about for over a year, jobbing occasionally. Then he found his favorite crew ever, Antartica. It was a small crew, only 15 people at the most. Its captain, Mamapenguin, was a senior pirate and was Zaku's mentor. Her son, Noysedude, became Zaku's best friend. Demoose was first mate. She was more strict than Mamapenguin, but still very kind. He stayed with Antartica for almost a year. The 2 most memorable times in that crew's history happened when Zaku was there, and he caused them. The first was, because Mamapenguin was so nice to everyone, Zaku decided to buy her a gift. Noysedude, Demoose, and Zaku saved for over a month. Finally, they bought her a new gown and a captain's hat. She absolutely loved it. The second one was when Zaku bought the crew a cutter. The crew was never really rich, so they only had sloops. Everyone was so surprised when they all pillaged on a cutter. Expulsion Zaku woke up one day and found that he had been expelled from Antartica! He asked Noysedude what was going on and he said he didn't know and ran to ask Demoose. She didn't know either. Finally Mamapenguin said that Zaku had been with the crew too long and he must go and find a new, better crew. And that was that. He wandered around for weeks, doing nothing. He found a nice crew called Jhudora's Cloud. He joined and was soon made a senior officer, then first mate. After 3 months, the crew decided to merge. Zaku didn't want to. He fought for single crew. It was a democratic crew, so people voted on who would be captain. He tied. One person didn't vote. Finally, an Ocean Master said the crews would merge and no one could help it. Zaku and Stevi, his best friend at the time, went to a different crew. They were members of that crew for almost no time at all as they both quit. A year later Zaku went home and didn't come out for over a year (he stopped playing). When he did, the world had changed. Now there were trophies and blockades every day. Stevi didn't know who he was. Antartica was no more than 2 people who were never there. He made a friend, Thundersore. Together, they made a crew. The Sea Serpants. Zaku was supposed to have as much power as a captain, but that never happened. Thundershore was the worst captain ever. Zaku was expelled because he was helping Thundershore be a better captain. The crew voted on who should be captain. Zaku won by 5 votes. Thundershore expelled anyone who voted for Zaku. The next day Thundershore apologised. 2 weeks passed and Zaku was expelled forever. He has 2 friends from The Sea Serpants, Sizzorhands and Razavi. Nayah is his best friend. They are all making a crew which will be called "The Serpant Raiders". Over 4 weeks time, Thundershore and Sizzorhands were banned. Zaku now has his crew and he plans on making a flag called "The Serpent Avengers".